


Multiplicity

by SumthinClever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Trevor sees Sherlock Holmes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impractical Beekeeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/gifts).



> Gifted to Impractical Beekeeping because hers was my first Viclock and how can anything compare thereafter?

The man is sitting in the library nearly buried in books. This is not unusual in itself. The time is fast approaching for finals and nearly all of the university’s students have found themselves all but camped out in the library over the past few weeks. 

So it is not the vast amount of books stacked around him that catches the other man’s eye; it is the fact that he seems to be reading five of them at once. His eyes flit between the five texts placed in front of him as if a sentence starts on the first book and ends on the last. He continues this, reading left to right, until he hits the end of all of the pages; then he turns them all and begins again. 

And he does not get confused. Even several tables away, it is possible to see that the man is soaking up the information he’s reading and storing it away in his head. There must be compartments there that adhere to meticulous organization. Even from several tables away, he can recognize two of the books and they have nothing to do with each other- one a text on advanced physiology, and the other a study of ancient civilizations. 

It is the man that can read such unrelated material, and who knows what else, simultaneously that keeps him from focusing on his own studies. It is this man that fascinates him from then on. 

This is Victor Trevor’s first look at Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write the other day. A few friends told me to write a Viclock since I fell in love with Impractical Beekeeping's "Don't Is Not The Same As Haven't." Read it if you haven't. It's perfect, in all ways. I'm not sure where this is going, if anywhere, but I thought you might all like to read it.


End file.
